


Most Beautiful Creature I've Ever Seen

by Charmed_Owl, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис Эванс несет чашку горячего шоколада Себастьяну Стэну в номер. Но совсем не ожидает застать того в кружевном белье и чулках.</p><p>Перевод Gonardo, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7006489">Most Beautiful Creature I've Ever Seen</a>, разрешение получено</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Beautiful Creature I've Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Most Beautiful Creature I've Ever Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006489) by [Gonardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo). 



Крис переводит дыхание по пути в номер Себастьяна, держа по чашке горячего шоколада в руках. Дверь — та еще сука и сама себя не откроет, но ему удается справиться с ней, не облив руки горячим. Дверь медленно отворяется, и Крис заходит, опустив голову. Немного ловкости рук, и он устраивает принесенное на столике недалеко от входа.

То, что он видит, заставляет его замереть на полпути. Себастьян стоит у окна, пристально вглядываясь в город. То, во что он одет, заставляет член Криса дернуться в мучительно узких брюках. На прекрасном Себастьяне белое кружевное белье. И чулки, прямо под восхитительным и плавным изгибом задницы.

На которой кружевные… стринги? Белье, в общем. Идеально облегающее округлый зад Себастьяна. Крис никогда не видел ничего более прекрасного, словно созданного специально для него. Тот оборачивается — серо-голубые глаза блестят, на губах смущенная улыбка.

— Привет, — его голос как будто облизывает Криса вдоль позвоночника. — Не слышал, как ты вошел.

— Ага, — все, что Крис может из себя выдавить. 

— Принес шоколад?

— Ага. Э… Вот, — во рту у него резко пересыхает, когда Себастьян оборачивается, и Крис чувствует, что скользит взглядом вниз, не в силах смотреть куда-либо еще.

Себастьян в паху аккуратно выстрижен, хотя Крис может разглядеть волоски за оттопыривающимся кружевом. Член и яйца Себастьяна уютно расположились под белой тканью, при этом член находится точно по центру треугольника на бедрах. То есть бельишко-то мужское, ага.

— Земля вызывает Криса, — дразнит Себастьян, наблюдая, как Крис осмысляет то, что видит, и издает тихий смешок. — Какой сюрприз, обычно это я дар речи теряю, — он мягко улыбается, и в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки. 

Крис чувствует, что втрескался по уши.

— О, ага… извини. Горячий шоколад… — он хватает одну из чашек и отпивает так быстро, что обжигает рот — на глазах выступают слезы.

Себастьян делает маленький глоток, урча от удовольствия. Он держит чашку, оттопырив мизинец, и Крис не может не задаться вопросом, делает ли он так же, когда отсасывает. От этой мысли член больно упирается в ширинку.

Крис смотрит, как Себастьян рассеянно поглаживает бок второй рукой, свободной от чашки. Ресницы у него опускаются, прикрывая глаза. Вокруг тишина, нарушаемая гулом кондиционера. Себастьяну, должно быть, жарко — чувак даже не дрожит. 

— Тебе комфортно со мной, когда я в этом? Между съемками это странным образом позволяет чувствовать себя приятно. Даже лучше привычных «боксеров».

Крис рассеянно кивает. 

— Просто хотел убедиться, — говорит Себастьян, смущенно улыбаясь, прежде чем отвернуться обратно к окну. 

Он переносит большую часть веса на левую ногу, правой ногой опираясь на кончики пальцев. И стоит, невыносимо прекрасный, излучая спокойствие на весь номер.

— Ты, э, отлично выглядишь, кстати, — умудряется выдавить Крис. 

Себастьян оборачивается, вопросительно приподняв бровь. 

— Это белье, оно отлично на тебе смотрится, — Крис чувствует, что кровь приливает к лицу, и удивляется, что ее хватает для этого, после того, как она вся стекла в пах. 

— Спасибо, я его заказал онлайн, и там огромный выбор для мужчин. Все цвета и размеры. Потрясающе, — еще одна полуулыбка. 

— Ага, — давится шоколадом Крис. — У меня вопрос: оно не ощущается немного, ну, знаешь, странно?

— Чем, задом? Неа, ничего, что напоминало бы застрявшие между ягодиц трусы. Я в одном фильме speedo* носил, — его передергивает. — Вот они были неудобные. 

— Э, я имел в виду… Твои, э, причиндалы? 

— Причиндалы? — Себастьян недоуменно хмурится, а потом роняет челюсть, выдыхая тихое: «А». — Не, не особенно. На самом деле, ощущается… хорошо. Они не всегда натирают мне при ходьбе, разве что первые пару раз. В метро на меня таращились, — округляя глаза, говорит он. 

Крис громко всхлипывает. 

— Но, да, приятное ощущение, — Себастьян моргает в ответ на напряжённый взгляд голубых глаз, ставших почти чёрными. — Крис? — окликает он.

— Ты, должно быть, самое прекрасное создание из всех, что я видел.

— Уверен, ты так всем говоришь, да? — мягко смеется Себастьян.

— Нет, не говорю. Я хотел бы талант Стива, чтобы не задумываясь нарисовать тебя. И часть этого момента всегда была бы со мной.

У Себастьяна приоткрывается рот, нижняя губа влажная от слюны. 

— О, о-о-о, — он сглатывает.

Крис видит, как дергается у него кадык. По щекам расплывается румянец, губы становятся сочными и ярко-красными.

— Ты должен знать, что выглядишь как мечта, — Крис улыбается, несмотря на то что нервничает просто пиздец как. — В смысле, ты же понял, чувак.

Себастьян качает головой, облизывая нижнюю губу.

— Так и есть, — Крис ставит чашку и медленно двигается к Себастьяну, следя взглядом за его лицом, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот в порядке. 

Он останавливается в нескольких дюймах, и Себастьян вздрагивает, чувствуя тепло от его тела. 

— Такой красивый, — шепчет Крис. 

Серо-голубые глаза робко изучают его в ответ.

— Правда?

— Да, — кивает Крис. 

Он медленно наклоняется, трется бородой о ключицу Себастьяна, впитывая аромат чистой кожи. Себастьян вздрагивает от прикосновения. 

— Я потрогаю? — голос у Криса хриплый и низкий.

— Да, — отвечает Себастьян, следя за тем, как Крис медленно ведет пальцами по его боку, спускаясь ниже, пока не касается резинки белья. — О Господи, пожалуйста, — он задыхается, когда капли предъэякулята проступают на белом кружеве. 

Крис растирает их кончиками пальцев, прежде чем отстраниться, играет с тканью. И тянет пальцы в рот, чтобы попробовать. 

— Блядь!

— Хочу, чтобы ты думал обо этом, мечтал об этом, — Крис снова касается его, скользя ладонью по обтянутому кружевом члену. 

Он приятно удивлен, насколько Себастьян большой — не прям огромный, но точно заполняет белье полностью. 

— Потому что я буду, — хрипит Крис. 

Себастьян делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем застонать. Его пробивает от того, что Крис полностью одет, тогда как на нем не скрывающий его удовольствия клочок ткани. Он ворчит, когда кружево впивается в головку члена.

— Крис, — негромко умоляет он. 

Но тот медленно водит пальцами пальцами вверх-вниз по стволу, не меняя скорости. Себастьян чувствует, как поджимаются пальцы на ногах, сминая ворс на ковре. Это ощущение поднимается по икрам, у него трясутся колени и дрожат бедра. Спина напрягается и яйца наливаются тяжестью. Он стонет, когда оргазм медленно накрывает его. Изливается прямо в трусы, становящиеся тяжелыми и горячими. Сперма капает вниз, пачкая бедра.

— Вот так, — Крис кладет вторую руку, запуская ее между крепких ягодиц, ища анус. 

Под пальцем горячо и жестко сжимается, когда Себастьян хрипит и кончает еще одной порцией спермы. 

— Хороший, такой красивый.

— Крис! — Себастьян дрожит от макушки до пяток, достигнув развязки, и нетвердо держится на ногах. 

Крис тянет его на себя и подводит к кровати. Медленно снимает с него остатки одежды и отводит в ванную. Потом берет полотенце и убирает бардак в номере. Глаза у Себастьяна слипаются, он выглядит удовлетворенным. 

— Останься, — шепчет Себастьян, отключаясь. 

Когда он приходит в себя, Крис трется о его бедра, кончая в джинсы. И содрогается, прямо перед тем как рухнуть на него.

— Хорошо, что ты похудел, — дразнит Себ.

— Заткнись, — хрипит Крис, сдвигаясь, чтобы тот мог дышать. И моментально проваливается в сон. 

_Примечание переводчика_  
*Speedo — марка мужского нижнего белья


End file.
